Unravel
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: Hermione and Draco were desperate. Harry and Blaise were oblivious. Ron and Pansy were confused. HarryDraco HermioneBlaise HermioneDraco oneshot


Title: Unravel  
Rating: PG13  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Length: 3669, oneshot  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Blaise, Hermione/Draco (fake)  
Summary: Hermione and Draco were desperate. Harry and Blaise were oblivious. Ron and Pansy were confused.  
Note: Written for humpday101 with the prompt 'I swear to you' (fluff).  
And special thanks to my sister who helped develop the idea.

* * *

The chair beside her pulled out and someone sat in it. Hermione sighed heavily. Couldn't Harry and Ron just let her research in peace for once? Couldn't they find someone else to cheat off?

"Granger," a voice said curtly. Hermione looked up in surprise to find Draco Malfoy sitting beside her. She peered around the library, searching for his friends, but no one was there save for Madam Pince, and she was placing books back on the shelves.

"Yes?" she asked, utterly baffled. And then Draco leaned forward and she was even more confused.

Draco let a faint smile grace his lips as he said, "I've seen the way you watch Blaise." Hermione blushed and dropped her head to stare at her open book, and Draco was relieved. He wasn't absolutely sure she fancied Blaise but now that he knew for sure, it would all run smoothly.

"I don't," she started then stopped and shrugged, gazing suspiciously at him. "What's it to you?"

Draco smirked. "I have an idea about how you could go about getting Blaise to notice you. I'm not guaranteeing he'll fall for you, but…"

He could tell by the way Hermione's eyes shifted and she bit her bottom lip that she was interested.

"How? I'm not breaking any school rules." She gave him a stern look and Draco wondered if her friends always got them because he was tempted to sock it off her face. But he had to stay calm, stay composed, and not punch her. It was his only chance.

"No, no. Nothing like that. See, if I can get it so that you hang around with us Slytherin's more often, he would have to notice you. And jealousy can go a long way." He leaned back in the chair and watched her.

Hermione rubbed at her eyes. "I don't get it. Jealousy? And how would I suddenly be able to hang around you lot?"

She didn't like the smirk climbing on the Slytherin's face, at all.

"You and I could date. Fake of course, but no one would know that. Then, once Blaise shows interest in you, or at least notices you, or we try to kill each other, whichever happens first, we will stage a breakup. Then Blaise'll be all yours." He cocked an eyebrow and Hermione could only stare. That would be preposterous. No one would believe it, not to mention Harry and Ron would kill her if they did.

"But what's in it for you?" she asked cleverly, reveling in the fact that a slight pinkness rose in Draco's face. Then a horrible notion occurred to her. What if Draco fancied her and was hoping she would fall for him? Because that surely wouldn't happen.

Draco scowled and looked away. "That's none of your business. Let's just say, I'm interested in one of you Gryffindors and not speak of it anymore."

Hermione was staring at him contemplatively and Draco was briefly afraid that she knew he wanted Harry. But then she said, "I'm not going to fall for you, if that's what you're hoping," and Draco could only snort in laughter.

"No problem there. I'm gay." He thought about saying something about her being too ugly and a Mudblood but he had to keep the peace. He held out a hand instead. "So, do we have a deal?"

Cautiously, Hermione stretched her hand out into the distance between them and shook.

* * *

"I still think it's a bit too windy to practice Quidditch," Harry stated again. Ron rolled his eyes and nudged him in the side.

"It's fine. Why, you scared I'll be better than you for once?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. Ron started blathering on about wanting to try some new Quidditch moves but for once Harry didn't feel like talking about Quidditch. He was rather tired from staying up late last night losing at wizards chess.

They were rounding the corner to the corridor hosting the library when Ron's commentary cut short. Harry finished his yawn and squinted at the doors. Hermione and Draco were standing there.

"Bloody Malfoy," Ron growled. "If he called Hermione a Mudblood again, I'll kill him."

Harry placed a comforting hand on Ron's arm. They didn't look like they were arguing. Hermione was gesturing with her left hand, the other being filled with books and papers. Draco was nodding along, looking annoyed but not angry.

Harsh footsteps brought Harry's attention to Ron, who was stomping to them. Harry rushed after, ready to hold his friend back if need be.

"Malfoy," Ron growled once he had both their attention. Harry shot Draco a sharp look.

To Harry's immense surprise Draco only replied, "Weasley. Potter," a nod following each name. Confused, Harry nodded back. Ron, on the other hand, looked to Hermione, who smiled and blushed.

"I've something to tell you two." She and Draco shared a look. "Well, Ma-Draco and I have something to tell you."

"_Draco_?" Harry questioned since Ron was too busy flapping his mouth.

She gave an un-Hermione-ish giggle that Harry thought sounded nervous. "You see, we're, um, together." Her hand grasped beside her and Draco placed his in it. Harry's mind stopped, refusing to continue working as usual.

"_What_!" Ron yelled, looking to his best friend for incredulous support, but Harry seemed to be in shock. A shame really, because Harry had a loud voice that could come in handy.

"Together," Draco drawled and Ron really wanted to kick him. "As in dating. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept, Weasley." He paused. "Or perhaps not."

Ron snarled and Hermione poked Draco. Harry finally closed his gaping mouth.

Draco sighed, trying to keep his amusement in check. If he had known their reactions would be so humorous, he wouldn't have hesitated so much to present the idea to Hermione.

"How long," Harry croaked. Draco looked at him, holding his gaze for a second, but then he looked away.

"A week," Draco replied without hesitation. Harry refused to look at him and watched Hermione, who nodded and leaned against Draco's arm slightly.

"You're kidding right. Is it April Fools?" Ron asked, hope and a small chuckle in his voice. Hermione disconfirmed him and his face took on a sour, pinched look. "I don't believe it," he stated forcibly.

Draco yanked Hermione to him, locking their lips together. Harry could only stare in morbid fascination as Draco's hand tangled in Hermione's hair. So it was true. Harry tried not to feel disappointed or angry.

Ron squawked when they pulled apart and grabbed Harry's arm, tugging him down the corridor, mumbling about needing to play Quidditch, love potions, bastard Slytherins, and his poor eyes. Harry silently followed, fighting down his impulse to shout. Hermione didn't know he fancied Draco. And it wasn't as if he would tear them apart anyway.

* * *

Pansy took the small spot between Gregory and Vincent on Draco's bed. Draco had brought them all there, saying he had something important to tell them, and then left to find Blaise.

"Yesterday, I cut my toenails," Gregory announced to the room at large. Pansy wrinkled her nose and contemplated moving to someone else's bed, but then the door opened and Draco walked in, Blaise at his heels.

"I cut mine two years ago," Vincent said, leaning across Pansy to see Gregory. Pansy shrieked in disgust and stood up, jumping off the bed and skittering to Draco.

"Oh sweet Merlin, that's disgusting," she murmured into Draco's shirtsleeve. Blaise raised his eyebrows in question but Pansy shook her head and moaned, "You don't want to know."

"Quiet," Draco said, stepping away from Pansy and leaning against a bed frame. Gregory and Vincent ceased their chatter about toenails and stared at Draco.

The problem with Draco's friends was getting them to believe him. They knew he was gay. Gregory and Vincent knew he wanted Harry, though they only knew because he could tell them and they would forget it soon after, and he had really wanted to tell someone.

"I have a girlfriend. Granger." He gave them all a stern look, daring them to protest. Naturally, Gregory and Vincent simply nodded, going back to talking about toenails. Draco wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Blaise frowned. But Draco liked blokes. Not girls. Not Gryffindors. And definitely not Granger. "Then why'd you call her Granger instead of Hermione?"

Draco rolled his eyes and snapped, "Because that's what you lot are used to referring to her as. Besides, just because I'm dating her doesn't mean I have deep feelings for her."

Trying to grasp the situation, Blaise asked, "So you're pretending to date her to get into her knickers?"

He smirked. "Precisely."

There was a slight pause. "But you're afraid of breasts. Remember when you were with Pansy and she took off her bra."

Draco shuddered, ignoring Pansy's hurt look. He remembered that all too well. But he had to think up a lie. And fast. "Yes, but Granger has small ones. And she's hot. You know they always say there's one person that'll turn your crank." Draco furrowed his brow. That didn't sound exactly right. Did anyone even say that?

Pansy scratched her cheek, whishing she could listen to Gregory and Vincent's bad hygiene comments rather than this. "But Draco, you're gay."

The boy in question blinked before curling his lips into a sneer and snarling, "I don't care about your opinion. I was just letting you know." He stormed over to the door, then, deciding to honor his side of the deal, turned to Blaise, a smile on his lips, and said, "She has the most talented tongue."

Blaise's attention perked up as the door shut behind Draco. He wondered if she was good at rimming because the last one he had was terrible and he'd always liked them. Then he dug his nails into his palm, trying to make his mind stop thinking like that.

She was Granger. Prissy, teachers pet, bushy-haired Mudblood. Who probably was wonderful at rimming.

* * *

It had been one week since Hermione and Draco started dating. Harry was surprised greatly by their attitude towards each other. Hermione never talked about him. They didn't spend that much time together. And Harry was getting the distinct feeling that Draco spent more time staring/insulting/fighting him than he spent being around Hermione.

It was odd.

And it didn't help that the only thing Ron could talk about was Hermione and Draco. Of course, they were mean things, but they didn't help Harry and his plan to ignore the whole thing. It had to blow over sometime, didn't it? However, for a whole week, it hadn't. It was the talk of the school.

Neville had noticed his sulky behavior and quick subject changes whenever it was brought up. He continuously told Harry that if there was anything he wanted to talk about, he was there. Neville thought he was in love with Hermione.

Hermione was wearily explaining, once again, to Lavender and Parvati the exact color of Draco's eyes when Harry wondered off, Ron having left with Seamus and Dean long ago. Hermione was supposed to be heading to the library to help him with his history of magic essay, but instead she was talking about Draco's eyes.

It's not even like they were gorgeous eyes. He'd seen better. They were just grey, dull boring grey.

Suddenly those boring grey eyes were in front of him, inquiring as to why he was walking around looking like a lost puppy.

Harry tried scowling, but Draco was standing so close to him and he ended up making some sort of strange grimace.

"What's wrong, Potter? Kneazle got your tongue?" Draco asked, stepping even closer, smirking at the breathlessness of Harry. Did he just finish running or was his idea all for nothing and he could have simply came on to Harry?

"No," Harry bit out, stepping backwards. Draco only followed him. "I don't want to talk to you."

Draco reached out and stroked Harry's hand, summoning up courage he didn't know he had. "Who says we have to talk? I'm sure there are better things we could do with our mouths."

A funny heat was pooling in his stomach, but Harry was more worried about the fact that Hermione's boyfriend was flirting with him. Hermione's boyfriend! Whom he had wanted all of sixth year. But that didn't make it right.

Before he could further contemplate the wrongness of the situation, Draco's hands were in his hair, his teeth nibbling gently on his lower lip, and thigh pressed against his growing erection.

Harry gasped, opening his mouth to let a slick tongue enter. Draco shoved him against the wall roughly. He opened his eyes to stare into a dark grey set. Much darker then he had remembered. Of course, he hadn't really studied his eyes before.

Grey eyes.

Draco stumbled and blinked hazily in confusion. Harry had pushed him away. Indignation swelled inside him as he glared at Harry, who was staring back at him, dread depicted clearly on his face. Had Draco read him wrong?

No, he couldn't have. Malfoys were never wrong. Besides, Harry had opened his mouth to him.

"You - you're dating Hermione!" Harry gasped and Draco couldn't help but laugh. He had forgotten about that. Oh, Harry would be so angry when he told him it was fake and just to get Harry's attention. Of course, he didn't have to tell Harry that.

When Draco finally recovered and looked up from his hunched over laughing position, Harry was nowhere in sight. Draco sneered at the wall.

* * *

When Draco returned to the Slytherin common room, he was in for an unpleasant shock.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, springing up from her spot on the couch beside Blaise. Draco wondered who had let her in. But then he saw Blaise admiring her arse through the skirt she was wearing and knew whom. "Harry? Harry! It's Harry you want!"

Draco's eyes went wide before they narrowed at her. Frantically, trying to ignore the probing looks from his housemates, he grabbed Hermione's arm and hauled her up to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

"Thanks for bloody telling everyone!" he growled. "And how the fuck did you even know?"

Hermione propped her hands on her hip and looked angrily at him. She couldn't believe he had gone and done that. And with Harry no less. She watched Draco sink onto his bed as she ranted, "Harry came to me just a few minutes ago, distressed that he had kissed my boyfriend. God Malfoy, if you were going to snog him, couldn't you have at least told him it was all fake. He was practically tearing his hair out begging me to forgive him."

Draco wetted his lips. "Did you tell him the truth?"

She felt a bit of shame as she replied, "No. I was too angry with you. I forgot to tell him." It was the truth. She didn't care that he had snogged someone else. It's not as if they were actually dating. But it had been Harry, not some random person without a conscience. And he even had the nerve to not explain things first.

"Fine then. We'll stage a breakup at breakfast tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, rather sad to have the idea unravel before she had gotten anywhere. Draco had kissed who he wanted. She had barely talked to Blaise. "Fine. But I'm telling Harry the truth. If I don't, he'll blame the whole breakup on himself, no matter what I say. And probably Ron because he won't ever let it go."

Draco nodded. "Fair enough. Be sure to sit at the Slytherin table tomorrow so I can break up with you."

"You break up with me?" Hermione repeated with a frown. She was hoping to dump him after what he had done to Harry.

"Yes, Granger." Apparently, he saw her hesitation for he tried temping her with, "Perhaps Blaise will feel sorry for you." She pursed her lips. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her. "You know, he's been watching you a lot lately. It could help you."

He had a point. "Fine. If you tell me your intentions towards Harry."

Draco considered simply not answering her, but he wasn't going to be the one dumped. He never was dumped before, granted he hadn't gone out with more than two people, but still… He looked into her concerned eyes and said, "I'm not going to drop him like a handful of bubotuber pus."

Hermione rolled her eyes, heading over to the door. "I'm guessing that's all I'll get from you, huh?"

Draco nodded and let a smile creep onto his face once she shut the door behind her. She was going to pay for telling his whole house about him wanting Harry. And maybe afterwards, if he felt nice, he was going to go after Harry instead of waiting for Harry to go after him.

* * *

Hermione had sat at the Slytherin table for ten minutes before Draco even acknowledged her. His voice was hard and sounded betrayed. Hermione knew it was fake but it made her wince anyway. She wasn't used to be spoken to like that. And it sure didn't look like it was too hard for him to speak that way, not like it surprised her.

"I know what you did last night," he growled, his voice pitted louder than necessary, drawing many people's attention to them. Hermione blinked owlishly. He was going make her into a jerk, she just knew it.

"Really?" she asked curtly.

"Yes!" he spat, turning to face her. "I know about you and Blaise." For good measure, he threw a glare at Blaise, who tried not to snicker. "I walked in on you two, when you were fucking…on my bed!"

Hermione could only gape. Draco felt a grim satisfaction at the sight of her face. He was going to add something about a house elf but decided no one would believe it then.

Pansy patted his shoulder sympathetically and hissed, "Bitch," to Hermione, who had now taken to gawking.

Draco wrenched away from Pansy's grip, stood up and looked condescendingly down at Hermione. "We're through! And don't even think of crawling back to me." Then he stormed with dignity out of the Great Hall and leaned against the wall outside of it, attempting to stifle his laughter.

Blaise, confused but intrigued, placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and looked into her shocked face. "Want to make those accusations true?" he murmured into her ear.

Hermione jumped and stared at him incredulously. "Fine, then," he said with a laugh. "A date. How's that?"

At first it looked like she was going to say no, but then she nodded suspiciously and stayed seated, a hesitant smile lighting her face.

* * *

"I can't believe Hermione did that," Ron said after the shock of Draco's outburst had sunk in and everyone was talking about it. "First Malfoy and then Zabini. What the bloody hell has gotten into her?"

Harry, on the other hand, knew everything. Yesterday, she had pulled him aside and explained it all. However, she hadn't explained the bit about Draco kissing him. Harry had filled in the blanks on his own, finding it relatively easy.

"Hermione'll explain to you," Harry cut into Ron's long rant. He stood up and glared at the door as if Draco were standing right there. He couldn't believe Draco had made up all those terrible lies about Hermione. If he were her, he would have punched him.

"Explain what?" Ron called to his disappearing body, but Harry didn't answer. He gave a determined grin to Hermione before exiting the Great Hall. He was going to go to his dormitory, grab the Marauders map, find Draco, and then...do something. He wasn't sure what.

But before he could rush off for the map, he heard subdued laughter and found Draco perched against the wall. That had saved a lot of running.

"What was with that?" Harry growled, stopping Draco's laughter short.

Draco smirked. So Harry had come after him. "What? Didn't Granger explain everything to you? She said she was going to."

Harry tapped his foot impatiently. "She did. But that doesn't explain why you said such rude stuff. Couldn't you have just gone with 'we just don't click'?"

Harry was glaring angrily at him, and Draco felt his own temper rise. He pushed off the wall and stalked towards Harry. "Granger deserved that. She yelled to my whole common room about me wanting you."

"Oh," Harry breathed softly, staring into his too close eyes. "Well, it still was mean." He hesitated and Draco sneered and twisted a finger in Harry's robes, unable to contain himself. He could smell the soap and distinct scent that was Harry. It wasn't that good but it made his head spin.

Harry coughed softly. "So you do then? I mean, I guessed after you kissed me and Hermione said you were in on your plan because you liked a Gryffindor. But I wasn't sure, and I mean, I think I -"

"Shut it," Draco said, pulling Harry forward by the hand buried in his robes. He hovered his lips over Harry's and whispered, "I get it, you're mad about me. Really, who could resist me?"

Harry snorted and pulled back slightly. "Don't be getting cocky. You're the one that pretended to date Hermione to get to me." Draco scowled slightly. Harry paused before saying, "You're not pretending just to get to someone else, are you?"

Draco sniggered and dug his hands in Harry's robes, slipping under his shirt and tracing circles over the skin there. "I swear to you, I'm not trying to get to someone else."

A bright smile lit up Harry's face. "Good. Because if so, I was going to make you fall for me." Harry leaned forward and licked Draco's lips. Draco parted and pressed against him. It wouldn't be a problem. He knew he had already fallen.


End file.
